


The Blood Throne

by YikesBikes



Category: Bleach
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dark Fantasy, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Human/Vampire Relationship, It’s rated E for a reason children be prepared for problematic vibes, Kidnapping, Nipple Play, Obsessive Behavior, Please please please don’t read this if you haven’t READ THE TAGS/A.N., Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Byakuya Kuchiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesBikes/pseuds/YikesBikes
Summary: 19 year old Crystal was born in the East Village, the poorest of 4 Villages located in the district of Lauvati. Fed up and discontent with her lot in life she ventures up to the Plaza—the capital of Lauvati. Intent on scheming and stealing until she has enough money to bring home to her family.That is, until she catches the attention of the wrong people...in a time that is plagued by sickness, poverty, and much darker horrors, there is one power that maintains balance—that power belongs to the Red Royal House and he sits on a Throne of Blood.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Blood Throne

**Author's Note:**

> *******WARNING*******(read the tags ladies and gents)  
> This is not what a healthy relationship looks like AT ALL my lovelies so pls pls pls do not read this to hurt yourself or if it’s going to hurt you. I just wanted to try my hand at writing something with a darker storyline. 
> 
> **********************  
> Ok if you’ve read this far then buckle your seatbelts kids it’s about to get dark and dirty! (¬‿¬)

_1453_

Icy wind sliced across Byakuya’s face and the rain stung, biting into his pale cheeks. Had he been human, he would’ve been forcing back a shiver as the storm tore its way across the horizon, decorating his kingdom in a dark blanket. 

However, he was about as far from humanity as one could get. The dull burn in the back of his throat a constant reminder that he had crossed over to a place where very little dared to follow.

Raising his hand, he looked at the immaculate skin, unmarred, very unlike what it used to be. The colour of his hand took on a grey-ish tint when the storm moved closer to where he was perched, atop the Watch Tower overlooking the disease ridden villages that surrounded his fortress. 

The Plague arrived nearly a century before...as a child he had been forbidden from leaving the castle. His parents had locked the family away—forever protecting themselves from the sickness that had ravaged the villages surrounding Lauvati. 

He was content, until he’d reached his early adolescence and learned of the War. 

With very little resources in the surrounding villages, fights had broken out over which sectors got access to basic needs such as drinking water and shelter.

His family was overcome with fear and turned their backs on the locals when they needed leadership the most. 

So, when he turned 18 he left the sanctuary of the castle—headed to the North, ordered by his grandfather never to return for fear that he would bring disease back to the kingdom. 

For 5 years he fought fearlessly for the rights of the citizens of Lauvati. For 5 years he sought change between the starved villages and the capital, where he had grown up never knowing hunger. 

That all changed when he met her. _Hisana_.  Her beauty was ethereal, and she brought light to the West Village, her home. He instantly fell for her kind hearted nature and caring personality. 

Within a year they were married, and he was content on living a simple life within her village. Fighting for the rights of the people, he turned his back on his title to the Red Royal House.

Merely a month after they had married Byakuya received a summons—he was to return to the castle at once. His mother and father had contracted the dreadful plague, still rampant amongst the settlements closest to the Plaza, and they were near deaths door. 

Riding through the night, Byakuya arrived to find that he was too late, his parents had succumbed to the disease...and the throne sat empty as Byakuya returned to his lovely bride. 

However, the ex-prince learned quickly that nothing was forever. 

Hisana was pregnant with their child when she fell ill...the village doctor insisted that it was the baby that was causing the consumption...she died, leaving him a hollow shell, something that was not human.

A monster. 

Lightning cracked overhead, igniting a nearby tree that blazed in the downpour of the late evening. Byakuya looked at the tree, wondering briefly what it would feel like to be set ablaze like that. 

Turning at the sound of someone breathing behind the thick door leading back into the Watch Tower, Byakuya’s red robes were silent as they dragged across the stone floor. He was drenched from standing in the storm, something he did quite often. 

Throat itching for relief, Byakuya clasped the door and opened it, allowing his advisor to slide to a stop in front of him. 

“My Lord.” He offered Byakuya a bow in greeting, his orange hair falling in his face. 

“What have you brought me tonight, Ichigo?” He questioned, his gaze burning with intensity at the smell of the boy. Byakuya forced his gaze away from the child’s throat towards the sound of quiet whimpers that echoed from down the staircase of the Tower. 

“The raid of the North—it was successful, my lord. We have a nice selection to choose from.”Ichigo said, his gaze guarded—like everyone’s was around him. 

“Bring them to the Throne.” Byakuya said, continuing forward, leaving the boy kneeling in the rain. “I’ll take them in there.” 

Walking through the halls, Byakuya occasionally caught a glimpse of the storm its powerful current causing devastation to an already ravaged world. 

Upon arriving to the Throne Room, Byakuya could feel the steady ache in his throat blossom to a thrumming need. Dropping the red cloak on the stone floor, he marched towards his Throne, ready to continue the ritual that he’d had in place for over 50 years. 

Taking a seat, Byakuya lazily observed the Scarlet Legion—guards that were posted for his protection, how laughable. He did not need protecting, their presence was simply a formality. After all, the citizens of Lauvati would not react kindly if they found out what he truly was. 

Byakuya’s senses piqued at the smell of blood.Dismissing the guards with a wave of his hand, Ichigo passed through the doorway followed by the prisoners captured from the North. 

Byakuya waited—rigid in an attempt to control himself from ripping out the throats of everyone that was entering the room. His gaze travelled across the sea of pristinely scrubbed faces—a requirement for him to feed. 

Taking in the wide eyed expressions of the girls that were separated into five lines. Byakuya’s gaze caught on a girl with dark hair and blue eyes. With a nod of his head he signalled for Ichigo to bring the girl forward.

She was a lanky thing—quivering from head to toe as she cowered in his presence. He assumed it was probably his eyes that were disturbing her. When he was hungry he had more trouble controlling his gaze, so the piercing grey that masked the demon gave way to a lethal crimson hue.

Byakuya placed a hand on the girls head, an effort—he noticed—that usually calmed them down. Trailing his hand through her hair he delicately leaned forward and pressed his nose against the curve of her throat.

Suppressing a groan, his grip on her head tightened. A sudden wave of possession overcame the King and he lunged forward decorating his prize in his red robe. The colour a stark contrast against the pale skin of the young girl. She looked positively regal in the colour—how his wife would have looked, had she been by his side. 

“What is your name?” He asked, gaze burning into hers. 

“R-Rukia” she answered, clutching the material closer around herself in an attempt to stop the shivering. 

Nodding at her, Byakuya grasped her wrist and gently grazed his canine along her skin a part of the monster relishing in the goosebumps that formed in terror. 

“Rukia...do you know your House name?” Byakuya questioned, gaze training along her veins, every fibre of his being straining to rip into her and taste her lifeblood. 

“No, I am from the West.” She mumbled, staring at her feet. 

Byakuya knew this already of course. After years of searching—the Kurosaki’s had finally brought him his prize...Hisana’s sister. 

He had no clue how she’d ended up in the North but when he looked at her draped in the red of the Royal house he knew that he wouldn’t let her go...she would become a part of his immortal line. The first one. 

Thirst almost forgotten, Byakuya’s gaze hardened with a new goal in mind. He would create a new family an immortal family—one that could never die. 

Grip sliding over Rukia’s head, Byakuya’s gaze slid over the line of young women. He selected two who’s scent and overwhelming fear made his teeth pulse with an ache to dive his face into their necks. Dismissing the rest, Byakuya led Rukia towards the back of the Throne room—to a small room off to the side. 

Opening the doors, skin prickling with anticipation the King closed the door after himself and locked it. Sliding up behind the young women he murmured gently in her quivering ear. 

“Everything is going to be ok, this will just hurt a little bit.” He lied out of courtesy, anyone but Hisana’s sister would have received silence. 

Trembling, Rukia yelped in pain when Byakuya slid his hand around her waist in a vice-like grip. His left hand gripped her throat, forcing her neck to the side. 

Once again, he inhaled deeply, his nose pressed against her neck. Ever in control, he quickly clasped his mouth around her neck his teeth bursting through her vein, poisoning her body with the darkness that existed in him. 

Rukia’s mouth was open in a silent scream as the venom burned through her body, eviscerating everything that made her human—weak.

Placing her on the ragged bed in the corner of the room, Byakuya turned his back, leaving her alone so that the change could run its course.  


He closed the door after him, leaving him back in the Throne room with the two girls that he had selected before. 

This time he allowed the ache in his throat to take over and with lightning speed and precision Byakuya grasped the first girl by the shoulders and sliced into the flesh of her collarwith his teeth, allowing the hot blood to sooth his aching throat. 

The second girl screamed in horror at the scene, but Byakuya had easily drained the first girl in a matter of moments. Stalking forward, he allowed the first girl’s body to drop to the floor, useless to him now. 

The second girl tripped over her dress, not used to it’s length and within minute Byakuya was leaning over her. Gripping her by the arm he gently hauled her forward—intent on completing his feeding ritual. 

He dragged the sobbing women towards his Throne and took a seat, forcing the women forward so that she was kneeling in front of him.

He could taste her fear. Forcing himself not to lick his lips in anticipation Byakuya pet her head, fingers sliding along the side of her face and settling under her chin. He relished in her terror when he opened his blood stained mouth—his red eyes looking down at her with barely maintained control. 

“I don’t like people who don’t follow the rules...and I believe Ichigo instructed you not to run. Now what will your punishment be, I wonder?” He murmured, red gaze burning into her from his spot. 

Unable to wait any longer he roughly bit into her neck, draining her of her blood and her life. 

He let her body fall to the floor, dropping it at the base of the Throne— staining the once gold surface a deep dark colour. 

The colour of blood. 


End file.
